El Camino hacia mi Padre
by Tamashi-Kun
Summary: La historia de un hijo que narra a su padre perdido como ha seguido su camino. Especial del Dia del Padre.


**¡Buenos días, tardes, noche a todos los que estén leyendo este pequeño One-Shot!** Espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia en donde Chung le narra a su padre un poco de lo que ha vivido hasta el momento :) Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Estoy abierto a sugerencia, comentarios, criticas y otro cualquier aporte que me ayude a que ustedes disfruten de mis escritos.**

* * *

"**El Camino hacia mi Padre" (One-Shot)**

**Elsword**

**Personajes Principales: **Chung (Iron Paladin), Helputt (White Colossus)

**Personajes Secundarios: **Aisha (Elemental Master), Elsword (Lord Knight), Raven (Blade Master), Rena (Grand Archer), Eve (Code: Empress), Ara (Sakra Devanam)

Recuerdo cuando fuiste corrompido por la oscuridad y me dejaras moribundo a las afuera de Hamel, todo parecía perdido, nuestra amada cuidad… Hamel sufriría la más grande de las ironías… ser destruida por su propio defensor, ese pensamiento me angustiaba… y mas el hecho de que nunca me iba convertí en guardián y defendería a Hamel como tu lo hiciste.

Pero como siempre me habías dicho "Aun en medio de la oscuridad, la luz siempre resplandecerá", cuando pensaba que iba a morir, un grupo de guerreros vestidos de rojo me rescataron del lugar donde me habías dejado, no pude distinguir sus rostro pues antes de que pudiera verlos me había desmayado. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una habitación completamente rodeado de varios jóvenes quienes me observaban con alivio, estos chicos me habían salvado de una muerte casi segura, estaba en deuda con ellos.

Cuando intente levantarme, los jóvenes que estaban a mi alrededor intentaron evitarlo pero cuando logre sentarme en la cama, un fuerte dolor surgió dentro de mi cuerpo que provoco que me estremeciera y volviera acostarme, seguramente eran las heridas de la lucha que tuve contigo. Una joven de cabello color morado al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca se me acerco y me dijo que no me moviera, le respondí que me encontraba bien, debía hacerlo aunque por dentro me estuviera retorciendo del dolor, debía mantenerme firme… firme como un guardián, firme como tú lo eras papa.

La chica de pelo morado se acerco y se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostado, se presentado, su nombre era Aisha, se notaba que era mayor que yo y por su forma de vestir deduje que era una maga. Los demás jóvenes se fueron acercando hacia donde nos encontrábamos la señorita Aisha y yo, cada uno se fue presentado; el primer en presentarse fue Elsword: un joven de mi misma edad con una llamativa cabellera roja, el segundo joven en presentarse fue Raven: al parecer el veterano del grupo pues tenía algunas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y una peculiaridad muy distintiva… su brazo izquierdo era metálico, el siguiente en presentarse fue una chica, se llamaba Rena: era una elfa lo supe inmediatamente por sus orejas puntiagudas y su cuerpo prominente a diferencia de la señorita Aisha y la ultima integrante en presentarse; quien se llamaba Eve: una chica muy estoica que pocas veces demostraba alguna emoción, con una peculiaridad muy llamativa… una especie de núcleo en su frente.

Era un grupo extraño, cada uno era diferente del otro y aun así parecían ser muy unidos… quien diría que ese grupo se volviera mi nueva familia, después de haberte perdido padre. Con ellos he vivimos aventuras de todo tipo; desde enfrentamos a todo tipo de enemigos como elfas oscuras y demonios de alto rango hasta recuperar el reino de Velder de manos enemigas, descubrir un laboratorio Nasod subterráneo en el reino de Elder, evitar el renacimiento de un dragón en la región de Bethma incluso rescatar el último sobreviviente de la famosa familia Haan, llamada Ara.

Mi relación con el "ElTeam" como nos hacíamos llamar fue creciendo en gran medida con el paso del tiempo; la señorita Aisha se volvió como una hermana, Elsword se volvió mi mejor amigo, el señor Raven y la señorita Rena se convirtieron en una figura paterna y materna respectivamente, la señorita Eve quien resulto ser una Nasod, ella y yo nos convertimos en grandes amigos y compañeros en la reparación, con respeto con la señorita Haan… bueno ella y yo, aunque no lo creas padre… nos volvimos novios, aunque al principio le tenia siento resentimiento, pues su hermano Aren mejor conocido como Ran fue el culpable de que te volvieras corrupto y de todo lo sucedido en Hamel, pero cuando ella contó su historia y la de su hermano, todos principalmente yo, nos sorprendido bastante, con el tiempo ella y yo nos fuimos volviendo amigos muy cercanos… y gracias algunas situaciones creadas "accidentalmente" por la señorita Rena, Eve y principalmente Aisha… bueno Ara y yo terminamos enamoramos y ahora la amo con todo mi corazón y estaría dispuesto a todo por protegerla a toda costa, gracioso no.

Con el paso del tiempo he crecido y me he vuelto más fuerte al igual que mi deseo de proteger a mis seres queridos y a mi amada cuidad Hamel, mi deseo de proteger a todos ha hecho que la Freiturnier y el Destroyer evolucionaran haciéndome una persona casi imparable ante mis enemigos, ganándome así el título de "Paladin de Hierro". Pero eso no es todo padre, los demás se han vuelto vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para ostentar títulos por igual; Elsword se ha ganado el título como el "Gran Caballero", Aisha tiene el titulo de la "Maestra de los Elementos", el señor Raven ostenta el titulo del "Maestro de las Espadas", la señorita Rena la conocen como la "Gran Arquera", Eve la llaman la gran "Emperatriz Nasod", y a Ara la reconocen como "Sakra Devanam".

Te he escrito todo esto para que sepas que estoy siguiendo tu camino padre… y que algún día… algún día, cuando sea aun mas fuerte nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso pase, te derrotare y te traeré de vuelta a casa, así como lo prometí ese día que me dejaste tirado en el campo de batalla, "Seguiré tu camino y cuando te alcance, me hare más fuerte que tu y te traerte a casa"… hasta ese entonces solo te deseo un feliz día de los padres, donde quiera que estés "Coloso Blanco".


End file.
